Talk:John Sifers (c1750-)/Notes
First, I wanted to let Wm. Willis know how much I appreciated his article about my ggggggrandfather. It was very informative about my ancestor and the area he settled in. I have just begun to work on my Cyphers(in all of it's various spellings) lineage. This is me: Fred Parker Scyphers (b:1903), William Madison Scyphers (b:1867), Jonathan Linder Cyphers (b:1829), Amos Sheffey Scifers (b:1795), John Calvin Siefers (b:1775), John Siefers (b:BEF1750 in Germany), Francis Scypeart I (b:1718 in Germany), Lorrance Scypeart (b: 1680-1690 in Germany). The last three gentlemen were all born in Germany (what is now Alsac-Lorraine, France today) but married women from America, except Lorrance who married his wife, Margaret in Germany. Lorrance and Margaret migrated to America, with at least two of their children, Francis I and daughter, Margaret, somewhere between 1725-1735. If you have any additional information on John Sifers(b:BEF 1750) that you have since the article of 2005, I would greatly appreciate learning of it. I have been trying, without any success to get information about my Great Grandfather, William Madison Scyphers. On 19 Jan 1908, he was with his cousin, Oliver Otey Lee Scyphers in Goodrich, VA, where they were both assassinated on this date. At the time they were all living in the Haysi, VA area. Oliver Otey Lee Scyphers was married to William Madison Scyphers sister, Winnie Willis Scyphers. I have been unable to find any information about the "assassinations". Who shot and killed them, why were they both killed,(obviously, this was not an accident), what were the circumstances? If there is any information on this, any at all, or suggestions of where to look, again, I would greatly appreciate it. 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Fred, Not sure if you will see this since you haven't apparently registered. I highly recommend that you do, as that will give you a "handle" with which to sign your name---that's a better choice than leaving your computer's address visible for all to see. It will also enable emails to be sent notifying you of changes to pages that you've set to "watch". :In anycase, I'm glad you found this of interest. The article was basically written from memory, as I haven't done anything with this line since the mid 1990's. I probably have additional data, but dredgeing it up would be harder than redoing the research. In anycase, most of my current work is being done elsewhere, and it will be sometime before I get back to updating this article. :I found your information about John's German heritage of interest. Could you tell me what this is based on? Where did you find this information? By the way, I see your family was living at Haysi at one point. I presume they were close kin to my line of Willis' also in that area. (I descend from Abner Willis=Eve Sifers, Eve being a daughter of John. Their son Amos came to this area with some of his Sifers cousins about 1840. The Sifers and Willis lived fairly close to each other on the Ridge. Bill Willis 23:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC)